In many cases, before programs and/or applications can be downloaded over the Internet by a user/client, that user/client is often required to provide personal information to allow a validation of sorts to use the program/application. This is especially true where the program and/or application is proprietary. Collection of such personal information, via the Internet, telephone, or by some other means, often requires manual entry of the information, with such manual entry prone to errors.
Where the program/application is proprietary and a license is required for its use, errors from manual entry of data can cause disruptions and/or delays in the use of the program/application. Correction of such disruptions and/or delays must also be done manually, is time-consuming and often cannot be done at night or on the weekends. Accordingly, such disruptions and/or delays are injurious to licensor/licensee business relations.